Dedications for the dead
by UrKid
Summary: Hidan kills for the people who have been killed in his life [slight KakuzuxHidan]


Wanted to do a Hidan fic and the idea just came by itself. Nothing else to say. Sorry for the whole bunch of grammar mistake, can't do better. Hope you'll like it.

All the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Hidan hummed slightly to himself as he was walking through a dim hallway. He hold his scythe firmly in his grip fresh blood dripping from its blades. He licked his lips when he reached the door and knocked it gently on the back of his bloody weapon. Once he got no answer he broke the door down with one kick. He stepped into the room as the man who had been sleeping on the bed quickly stood up only to be pierced in the next second. 

"This one will be for Jashin-sama", Hidan said grinning widely as he pulled his scythe out of his sacrifice.

A woman who had been in the room the whole time started screaming recklessly. The jashinist jumped smoothly on the bed and cut the woman's neck open.

"And this one will be also for Jashin-sama".

He then turned round to see the horrified face of a man who had apparently ran into the room after hearing the screaming. Before he could react, Hidan had already stabbed him in the stomach. The man gasped and grabbed the scythe with his both hands without however making any difference.

"This one will go to Deidara" Hidan announced continuing "because even though the asshole went through all that trouble to even kill himself he _still _didn't get a single soul killed. Seriously, how fucking lame is that? Well, now he's getting a kill for it."

After saying that he twisted the blades in the man's stomach immediately killing him. He then shook the man of his scythe and stood over him to walk back to the corridor. He then merrily skipped to the door across the hall, this time receiving an answer to his knock. A young boy, hardly eighteen, was standing on the doorway looking quite irritated. Hidan smirked at him full of joy.

"This one…" he said striking him on the leg with his blade "will go to Sasori. Who was pathetically killed by some old rotten granny of his helped by some ugly kid." the boy tried to make a run for it, but Hidan held him still, tackling him over with the scythe still attached to the boys leg "then again, he was an eternal fifteen year old brat, so no wonder. Deserves a kill though for getting into Akatsuki with that", he stated absently and then returned to his prey with a gleeful smirk. He roughly pulled the scythe out and hit him on the head causing him to actually cry blood. Hidan watched the scene quite fascinated until he sensed someone moving behind him. He quickly turned around once again tearing the scythe out of the boy and throwing towards whoever had sneaked up on him. It turned out to be a middle aged lady with a flower vase. The woman was killed straight off.

"For Jashin-sama", Hidan nodded to himself in the end of his sentence as a reassurance.

More people were arriving to the corridor obviously because of the noise he was causing. The silver haired Akatsuki was only more excited by this and made no attempt to hide his killer intent. It all came very blurry to him as he threw his scythe wherever someone seemed to be moving and killing them without a single doubt. Along with every kill he kept repeating the same dedication over and over again.

"This one's for Kakuzu".

Until there was only two remains. One girl and one boy. First he moved towards the girl who was evidently crying behind the bodies. Hidan kneeled in front of her. She slowly raised her head eyes full of fear, but also hope. Hope, gratitude, that he'd actually spare her life. Likewise. With a quick hand movement Hidan snapped her neck broken and threw her limb body to the ground.

"For Jashin-sama, even you were a worthless shit and don't deserve it", Hidan hissed, angry that there actually were trash like her.

He stood up examining his surroundings. One girl, one boy.

"Now where the hell is the boy?" he asked a smirk rising on his face again "Come out, come out, wherever you are".

He heard a loud thump and started walking towards the sound of it. The boy who had been trying to sneak away suddenly stood up and started running. The jashinist sped up and started the chase through the corridors. The boy, realizing there was no way he could match up to Hidans speed ran into a room that was left open by someone Hidan had slaughtered before. He kept moving to the bathroom, locked the door and hid himself behind the shower curtains pressing himself tightly against the wall trying not to let out a single breath. Altogether a bad move. In mere seconds Hidan had forced himself trough the bathroom door and maliciously staring the boy behind the curtains.

"Didn't your mom teach you anything? You can run, but you can't hide."

He took a few steps closer enjoying the fear he knew he was causing the boy. He then made a sudden movement pushing the curtains aside and holding the scythe over his head. The boy watched this frozen with fear no being even able to scream but only open his mouth and stare him more scared than most of the community would never be in their whole life.

"This one's for Kakuzu you shitless cunt!!" he yelled with the depths of his heart and hit the boy so hard it sliced him in two.

Hidan stared at this blankly. He then blinked. Several times. He kicked the body on its side with his foot.

"Are you alive?" he asked questionably lightly tilting his head.

The body stayed still and made no effort to answer Hidans question. Hidan sat beside it and dropped his head on the same level with the boys. He listened very carefully for few minutes and then stood up with pure happiness on his face.

"He's alive! I knew he was alive! Didn't I tell you he was alive? Kakuzu's fucking _alive_!"

He started spinning and jumping almost like dancing and smiling even more widely he had before. He then burst into a huge, demented laugh, laughing in joy and insanity. He waved his hands in the air, still dancing and laughing, dropping his scythe next to the lifeless body beside him cut in half.

-

Pein stared at the sight of Hidan mentally cracking. He raised an eyebrow and turned towards his companion.

"Maybe we should put him back to the pit where he was, I'm telling you that's not good. He's lost it".

"You're correct, Pein" Tobi answered pausing for a moment "but putting him back would be much trouble."

"At least he's happy... But what if he attacks one of us? Think it'd be easier for everyone just to put him somewhere he can go crazy without hurting anyone."

"You're correct again. But he might still be some use to us. In fact, this can be used against him. He can now be easily controlled if you just push the right buttons."

"And what is it that you're going to use against him?"

"His former partner and his forcing need to be around him."

"But Kakuzu's dead."

"I know", he smiled to himself and turned to look at the other "but obviously, he doesn't".


End file.
